The History of the World, as told by Jeannie P
by HollytheKitty
Summary: Jeannie decides to write a diary. She writes about how annoying Amanda and Jess are, how awesome Finn is, and how she is NOT a suck-up.
1. November 23rd

_The History of the World, as told by Jeannie Puckett_

**A/N: Um... I was bored.

* * *

**

_November 23rd, 2010_

Dear Diary,

Hi, there! I'm Jeannie Puckett. I'm fourteen going on fifteen, and I live in Orlando, Florida.

I've always thought writing in a diary was stupid. I mean, no one but you is going to read it (or at least, they're not supposed to…), so why bother writing down everything that happens in your life? I know my life. I'm only fourteen (as stated above), so it's not like I'm going to forget stuff five minutes after it happens. So, you're probably wondering, 'Why are you writing this?' I thought that you couldn't benefit from a diary, but the truth is, I was wrong. A diary is a written record of everything that happens around you, so it gives you one crucial thing:

Evidence.

Evidence is super important around here. The girls I live with always breaking the rules, and then they deny it! Mrs. Nash usually listens to me anyway, but sometimes she won't punish them because I don't have any proof that they did it. Well, now I do! She has to believe me now! Amanda and Jess are evil!

But before I get to that, let me explain a little more about myself. I live in the Nash House, which is foster care. I live with six other girls, and they're all really annoying. They never listen to Mrs. Nash, and they're constantly making fun of me. What did I do to them? Yes, I told on them, but they deserved that! If you don't want to get in trouble, don't do anything wrong. It's as simple as that.

Mrs. Nash is so nice. People just don't like her because she's strict. The other girls say I'm a suck-up for agreeing with her on everything. Honestly, I'm not. I think her ideas are great, and I just want her know I support her decisions. And if that gets me out of doing the dishes, is that such a crime?

Amanda and Jess are my roommates. They're constantly breaking curfew, and they're weird. Someone will insult Amanda, and things go flying across the room! Jess draws these creepy pictures, and says it's the future. She says it's really accurate, but it's not. She'll draw the logo of Epcot, and Epcot opens the next day. That's not drawing the future, that's a company going by a schedule! It's not that difficult to guess! They think I don't know about her journal, but I hear them talking about every night when they think I'm asleep. I know what you're thinking. It's not eavesdropping if you're talking loud enough for other people to hear you. If you don't want people to hear you, don't talk. It's a simple as that.

I go to a different school then the other girls, and thank God for that. I don't know how I'd survive being in the same building as them the entire day. Unfortunately, the school Amanda goes to is the same school that Finn Whitman attends.

Finn Whitman is the cutest, awesome-est boy ever. He's my age, and he has this wavy brown hair and green eyes. Everything about him is perfect. He's handsome, smart, and funny. He's a DHI at Disney World. There are four other DHIs, but he's the best, no question. I have a poster of him in my room that Jess gave me so I wouldn't tell Mrs. Nash she and Amanda sneaked off to MGM (only on the condition that Mrs. Nash didn't ask, of course). I know everything about Finn. His favorite color, his favorite food, his birthday… Jess says I'm creepy for knowing that, and that Finn is scared of me, but I refuse to believe her. However, whenever I try to talk to Finn he says he homework and leaves. He must have a lot of homework. I bet he does great in school.

I'm not the only one who's in love with Finn. Amanda has a huge crush on him, but she won't admit it. I guess she must realize that Finn and I are made for each other, and that she has no chance with him. Jess says that'll never happen. She's wrong. I know she is. Finn and I are going to be married and live happily ever after, and she's not invited to the wedding. (We're going to be married in Paris. It's the most romantic city in the world, after all.)

I have to finish my homework, so I'll write more tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Jeannie P.

* * *

**A/N: So, I made Jeannie really creepy in this (at least with her obsession with Finn), but she's a really creepy character.**

**Well, I have actually homework to do, so I have to go. Review! (Please?)**


	2. November 25th

_November 25, 2010_

Dear Diary,

Ugh, I have so much homework tonight! I cannot wait until Winter Break! But it's still November, so I guess I'll just have to deal for the moment…

So, last entry I mentioned that Finn and I are going to be married. Well, here's our whole life story:

Finn has been in love with me for years, but was always to shy to tell me. One day, when we're seniors in high school, he'll ask me to Prom. I'll pick out the perfect dress, and we'll have a great time. Realizing that we're meant to be, Finn will ask to be my boyfriend, and I'll accept. We'll go to UF together. On the summer after we get are bachelor's degree, we'll have a romantic date and he'll propose. I'll say yes (obviously!) and, like I said before, we'll get married in Paris, France. He'll invite Jess and Amanda, but in some strange occurrence, they'll never get the invitation and won't show up. (Or, I'll convince him not to put them on the list in the first place. Both works.) We'll buy our dream house in California; I'll become a famous newscaster, he can do whatever he wants. (I'm not sure what he wants to do when he grows up. I'll have to ask him.) We'll have three kids and live happily ever after.

Maybe I'm asking too much. I personally don't think so.

But our wedding will be the best part. It'll be purple and white. My dress will look just like Princess Diana's, except with a shorter train. Our first dance will be to "Just the Way You are." It'll be during the spring.

Oh, and I forgot to mention!

The nearby community center is holding auditions for a production of Romeo & Juliet. It's for high schoolers only, and guess who signed up? Finn Whitman himself! Naturally, I did too. I found a monologue online during break today and have been practicing like crazy. I need to get Juliet. Finn was chosen as one of the hosts at Disney World, so he must be a really good actor. Not only does this make him even dreamier, but it also means he's shoe-in for Romeo. I have to be Juliet! Amanda signed up too, and I'm not letting her get that part!

Well, that's all. I'm taking Biology this year, and it's really hard.

Sincerely,

Jeannie P.

* * *

_(Later that day)_

* * *

_Hey, Jeannie! It's Jess. You know, you really shouldn't leave your diary out in broad daylight. Someone might be tempted to read it. Or make comments in it!_

_Speaking of which, you and Finn will never be together. Finn and Amanda? Probably. But not you. I'm not trying to be mean, but __**he doesn't like you**__. You're just going to embarrass yourself if you keep flirting with him. It creeps people out when you do that._

_Also, I know you know about my journal. I'm not trying to hide it from you. And who said I could see the future? Neither Amanda nor I have said anything like that._

_Oh, and it was me who signed up Amanda and Finn for the play. They haven't realized it yet; so don't ask them about it. Once they find out, they'll probably either not show up, or do purposely bad, so I wouldn't be so sure that Finn is going to be Romeo._

_-Jess Lockheart_


	3. December 7th

_December 7, 2010_

Huh. I forgot about this thing. It's been almost two weeks since I wrote an entry, though it feels a lot longer. I guess Jess's note (vandalism!) kind of bothered me a bit. As much as I hate to admit it, she was right about two things: Amanda never auditioned (they gave her a part anyway) and Finn didn't get Romeo. He must have tried during his audition, though, because they gave him Mercutio. And guess who I got? The Nurse! Some stupid girl named Sally Ringwald got Juliet. I think she goes to Finn's school. I've never met her.

Practice had been going on for a couple days now. The community center is near my school, so I just walk there once the final bell rings. According to the script, I have a scene with Finn! Well, not just Finn, Romeo's in it too, but that still gives me a chance to talk to him. I just need to show him what a wonderful person I am. The only reason why we don't hang out now is because we never get a chance to talk—and these rehearsals are the perfect opportunity!

But I have to say, I don't really like these "theater kids" that much. They're really weird and loud. They make all these jokes about musicals that I don't get. For example, they keep using the phrase "totally awesome." No one's said that since, like, the eighties. What the heck? Also, they're obsessed with _Glee_, this annoying TV series about twenty- and thirty-year-olds who get slushies thrown in their faces then sing about what an uplifting experience they got from it. I think it's just a bunch of hype. I prefer _Pretty Little Liars_. It's so creepy and mysterious. And Jess hates it, which is an added bonus. But back to the theater kids. They're constantly singing songs and dancing (very badly) and they think they're so cool because of it. Trust me, "cool" and "freaky" are _not_ the same word. They're all friends with each other and don't pay any attention to others who aren't in their group. It reminds me of a cult. And that scares me.

Enough about them. It's December! Finally, the 90 degree weather has passed! Orlando's unusually cold this year. Some people are saying it might snow. Not enough to close school or anything, just a couple of flurries. Everywhere else in the country has snow. It's insane. I mean, what happened to Global Warming? Oh well. I've got a lot of homework, and I need to start organizing for finals.

Still, things are actually starting to look up for me. Christmas is in a few weeks. School is winding down, at least for the moment. The play rehearsals are actually kind of fun. I'm pretty happy right now.

Oh, great. It's ten o'clock. I have to stop writing.

~Jeannette Puckett

P.S. Today is the 69th anniversary of the attack on Pearl Harbor. We talked about it in Social Studies class today. Basically, the Japanese bombed it and sank a bunch of ships. It's why the U.S. joined World War II instead staying out of it like they did before. The way my teacher described it, it was sort of like the 40s version of September 11th. Sad, really. Well, I need to go to sleep. Reciting lines is exhausting.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, another entry. Sorry guys, but I've been having major writer's block for this story. For all three of my stories, really, but I want to finish them before I start something else. If you have any ideas, please, tell me in the reviews (or PM me). I'm not going to tell you how awesome the HP movie was, because I'm sure someone else has already told you all about it. Also, I hope the part about Pear Harbor was accurate. I don't know much about World War II.**


	4. December 8th

_A/N: Not so sure about this chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed. If you could keep it up, I'd be beyond grateful._

* * *

_December 8, 2010_

**Top Ten Favorites:**

**1.** Macaroni and Cheese—My mom use to cook it all of the time. She would use whatever leftover noodles and cheese we had in the fridge, and combine them together. It tasted delicious.

**2.** "Castle on a Cloud"—From _Les Miserables_, a musical on Broadway about the French revolution. A friend bought me the CD when I was eight, and I would sing this all the time. My mom promised me someday when we had more money, she would take me to see the play in New York. I liked the idea of castle where everything was perfect. I felt that even more when I was brought into foster care. My mom never fulfilled her promise.

**3.** Dog—So adorable. I never owned any pets, but neighbors did. They let me walk their dogs in the morning when I didn't have school. They were always friendly and dependable—it's a shame not everyone is like that.

**4.** Blue—I don't know why. It's just a really pretty color.

**5.** My mom—She knew me the best. She could always tell what was bothering me or how I felt. She knew when to help and when to back off. She wouldn't pester me with questions, demanding to know how I was feeling. I liked to please her. I like to please everyone.

**6.** Venice, Italy—Okay, I've never technically been there, but I've seen pictures. With the water, the glass, and the gondolas, everything seems so peaceful. Maybe some day I can visit. I hope I can. I hope it's as good as I think it is.

**7.** Hibiscus—They're all over Florida, and they're pretty. They come in three colors: red, yellow, and pink. The pink isn't as common. I had a bush of yellow flowers in my front yard at my old house. Our house was small, but nice. Now someone else lives there and is sleeping in my old room. I don't like to think about it.

**8.** The Chronicles of Narnia—I read the whole series in a month when I first found them in third grade. I use to pretend my closet would lead to Narnia, and go on a huge adventure through my house. Now, I know better then to believe that stuff (magic and whatnot) actually exists, of course. I'm almost fifteen.

**9.** I don't have a favorite movie. I don't go to the movie theater very much. It's not my thing.

**10.** It's a Small World—Sure, it's got the most annoying song ever to accompany it, but it's cool seeing all the different costumes. I like the ending where they show all these different ways to say "goodbye." Every time I went on it, I would try to name the languages each word came from. I wasn't very good at it. I figured out that "Aloha" was Hawaiian, "Au Revoir" was French, and "Good-bye" was, well, English.

* * *

**Top Ten _Least_ Favorites:**

**10.** Haunted Mansion—It's so creepy. I've barely managed to get through the whole ride once, and it was a horrible experience. The foster home I lived at before Mrs. Nash had a boy there named Derek. He was my age, and he was a huge jerk. The only reason why I went on the ride with him was because he kept making fun of me for being so scared of it. I tried to prove to him I wasn't scared. It didn't work. Everything made me jump—from the corpse in the Portrait Chamber (yes, I know it's fake, but still! Creepy!) to the knockers on the door that would move by themselves. The Library wasn't that bad, but that was only a few seconds. When we got to the graveyard and started going backwards, downwards—I lost it. I started freaking out like crazy. The people from the other Doom Buggies kept giving me looks—some were sympathetic, others thought I was mad. And Derek kept laughing at me. We were almost to the end of the ride when he started waving his hands around. I couldn't figure out what he was doing until the ride stopped. The motion detectors must have gone off. We were stuck there for a minute before the people in charge realized everyone was where they were supposed to be and started it back up again. That was three years ago. I'm never going back there. Never.

**9.** Percy Jackson and the Olympians—It's nothing like the book. Why even bother?

**8.** Go Ask Alice—So depressing. Her dreams about maggots and worms made it to _my_ dreams. Why did my English teacher assign that book? It's disturbing!

**7.** Sunflowers—I'm allergic to them. I would sneeze nonstop around them, and my eyes would get all itching. Also, a bee stung me once. It had been buzzing around a sunflower beforehand.

**6.** The Hospital—I visit my mom once a year. I used once a week when it first happened. I would talk to my mom, thinking she could hear me. Could she? I don't know. I will never know. It's been four years—I've given up any hope that I had before that she would wake up.

**5.** My Aunt—she's my mom's sister. She's the only living relative I have, since no one knows where my dad is. Yeah, she's nice. She sends me letters from Boston all the time. She gives me presents for Christmas. So why can't I live with her? Whenever I ask, she just tells me it's "complicated." I don't think it occurred to her I'm not three years old.

**4.** Yellow—It looks like puke. Bad memories…

**3.** Alligators—They freak me out. I've heard news reports about them attacking people. And they're so close!

**2.** The song the sing at the Carousel of Progress. I'm not sure what it's called. "It's a Great, Big, Beautiful Tomorrow," I think. It's annoying and repetitive. It's worse then Small World.

**1.** Anything Mrs. Nash cooks. Don't get me wrong—I like Mrs. Nash. But even I will admit her cooking is awful.

* * *

_1. Food, 2. Song, 3. Animal, 4. Color, 5. Family Member, 6. Place to visit, 7. Flower, 8. Book, 9. Movie, 10. Ride at Disney World (Specifically the Magic Kingdom)_

* * *

Just checked the weather forecast. No snow.

I really need to get out of Orlando.


	5. December 10th

[Early in the morning of] December 10th

Today was really weird. Well, I guess at this point it would technically be yesterday. I don't have a watch and there's no clock in the room, so I'm not sure what time it is. I think it's about one in the morning. As you probably could tell from my earlier entries, I'm not a night owl. I always fall asleep around nine or ten, and wake pretty early too—I'm usually the first in the house to wake up. So why, you ask, am I writing in my diary after midnight? Like I said before—today was a really weird day.

.

I woke up around six, six thirty like I normally do. I changed and organized all of my stuff for school, finishing some math problems I had forgotten to do the day before. Both Amanda and Jess were sound asleep the whole time. They're always like that—you can shake them all you want, but they won't wake up. They only wake up by themselves, and often at the same exact time. The only exception to this is when Jess has a nightmare and starts jerking around in her sleep. This use to happen all the time, but a couple months ago, it began happening less and less. In fact, Amanda used to be a really light sleeper until a few months ago. I'm not sure what caused the change between the two of them. Even the sleeping pills my mom used to take didn't have that effect.

Anyway, I had breakfast, brushed my teeth, and walked to the bus stop. When the bus arrived, I realized Jess wasn't there. Even though we go to different schools, we still take the same bus everyday. I normally don't pay that much attention to her, but after noticing this, I realized I hadn't seen her at breakfast. Her _or_ Amanda.

This bothered me for a while—were they cutting? They could be sick, but wouldn't they tell Mrs. Nash that? Why is it that I was the only one to notice them? Once I reached school, however, I forgot all about it.

I was leaving third period, when I ran into someone. Or they ran into me, I don't know. It was a girl, a ninth grader like me. She was a redhead, and I think her eyes were brown. She was kind of short, and really pale. I go to a pretty big school, so I wasn't the least bit surprised that I hadn't seen her before.

"OMG, I'm so sorry!" She told me. She even said the letters 'OMG.'

"Whatever, it's fine." I was pretty annoyed with her to be honest—she was going to make me late.

"I'm Alex!" She chirped. Alex, I found out later, was a very hyper person.

"Jeannie." I mumbled, practically running in the other direction. Not that I didn't like Alex (I don't, though), but the bell was about to ring. Not the time for introductions.

She ran in the same direction. At first I thought she was following me (creepy), but as it turned out, the class she was going to was right next to me. And of course, she talked to me the whole time.

"So, how do like high school? Did you know that midterms are next week? Crazy, huh? The school year is going by _so_ fast. Christmas is coming up, too! Have you bought all of your Christmas gifts yet? I bought some jewelry for my mom—she loves jewelry. Doesn't everyone? I mean, if we hated it, why would it be so popular? Jewelers would go out of business. Museums would have fewer things to put on display. People would spend less though. Jewelry can be expensive. Really expensive. The stuff I bought my mom wasn't too expensive, though. Which is good, since it's coming out of her wallet. Man, doesn't that totally suck for parents? Sure, you're getting this awesome stuff you wouldn't buy for yourself, but it's your money! Having kids must suck. I don't know if I'll have kids when I grow up. What about you? Will you have kids when you're older?"

Don't ask me how I remember all of that. After Alex Bergstein (I found out her last name afterwards) talks to you, you can't forget about her. Her voice rings around in your head. And let me tell you, that is not a good thing.

At least I didn't have to answer her. At that point, the bell rung, and we reached our classrooms, giving me an excuse to get away from her. Wow, that sounded really rude. I'm not a rude person. Alex just freaks me out. Really, seriously, freaks me out. And if you had met her, you would be freaked out too.

The class I was late to was English. I think Alex went to English as well. If she continues to hang around me, I'll know her entire schedule by the end of next week. Nothing important in English—like all of my other classes, it's just reviewing for midterms. Boring.

I usually sit alone during lunch. I'm not a loser or a loner or anything; it's just personal preference. After I finish eating I go to the library and read. Its nice and quiet there—or at least it is normally.

Yep, you guessed right: Alex.

"There are a lot of books here! I mean, obviously, it's a library, but wow! No wonder you like it here so much. How many books have you read here? Do you like reading? You look like a girl who likes to read. Does that make sense? It makes sense to me, but over the years I've noticed that people don't understand a lot of things that I say. I don't know why. Am I talking too fast? Oh, hey, is that Twilight? Hey, it is! There are all the other books in the series, too! Wow, they're really big. I've never read a book that big. Have you read a book that big? I bet you have. I bet you're a great reader! I don't like reading. It's so boring. I'm mean, you just stare at words on a piece of paper. Boring! Movies are so much cooler. They have all this action and cool stuff! Pieces of paper can't act out scenes. Do people, like, envision the scenes in their heads? I bet they do. That's so weird. Why not just watch the movie instead? So much easier. Some of the actors are really hot, too. Are you Team Edward or Team Jacob? I'm Team Jacob. Edward is freakishly pale and emo. Jacob's so cute! You're a Team Jacob fan, aren't you? I bet you are. Why does everyone complain when people make movies out of books? I'm mean, there the same exact thing right? It's not like the characters or story is different or anything."

I did want to tell her that's not true, but I decided not to bother. It's so much easier to just sit there and let her talk. She may think she's talking to someone, but she's really having a conversation with herself. I feel kind of bad for her.

"OMG, my brother is so annoying! He's a senior. I can't wait until he's out of the house. I mean, he makes all these gross jokes and goes through my stuff, and he has no table manners. He skips a lot. Mom and Dad are so pissed at him for it, but he doesn't even care! He just plays basketball all day. I think he's trying to get a basketball scholarship. Those exist, right? I bet they do. I wish I had a sister. Do you have a sister?"

"Actually, I—"

"I bet you do."

This went on for a while. She didn't notice once how uncomfortable I was talking about family. Yeah, she's nice, but she's pretty tactless to be honest. It's like she doesn't even realize the person she's talking to has feeling and thoughts. With about eight minutes left of lunch, she (fortunately) switched to a different subject:

"So, there's a bake sale coming up. You know, like selling cake and stuff. And cookies. Or at least, I hope there are cookies there. Cookies are optional. They're delicious, too. Especially chocolate chip cookies. The chocolate chips are all melted and awesome. Did you know that there's brown sugar in chocolate chip cookies? That's why they're brown. Makes sense, right? Anyway, the bake sale is next Tuesday after the midterms. It's outside. I hope no one brings ice cream! Haha, get it? Anyway, the sale is a school fundraiser. It's a fundraiser raising money for the….um…school. I'm not sure. However, my mom signed up to make brownies for it. I love baking. Do you like baking? I bet you do. Baking is fun! I mean, you get food from it! Who doesn't like food? Food's awesome. And delicious. But that's point, right? Anyway, I'm baking it Monday night, and I was hoping you could help me. Wouldn't that be so much fun? I call you tonight. What's your phone number? You have a cell phone, right?"

"Uh, no, actually, I don't." No one in the Nash House has a cell phone. We aren't allowed one.

"Oh. Well, I'll call your house. Hey, what's your last name? Mine's Bergstein. I think it's German."

"It's Puckett. Um…" I did not want to talk about this. "If your looking in the phone book…um, it's probably under 'Nash.'"

"Oh." She said. "Why?"

"Uh…" The bell rang.

"Oh, never mind! I have to go to gym. I hate gym. Do you hate gym? I bet you do."

.

So, I made a new friend. Or at least, I think I did. Mostly I'm just confused. I'm really tired, and I have school tomorrow, so I'll make this quick.

.

There were multiple reasons why this day was so weird. Alex was one of them, but Amanda and Jess were another.

When I got off the bus, almost everyone was home. I was about to enter into my room when I heard people whispering. Trust me, whispering is never a good thing. I could recognize the voices right away: Amanda and Jess. I leaned against the door and listened. Like I said before, I don't eavesdrop. Sort of.

_Amanda: I'm really scared, Jess._

_Jess: Don't worry, 'Manda. It will not happen._

_Amanda: You don't know that! It could! Your visions always come true!_

_Jess: But not as I see it. He'll be fine, Amanda._

_Amanda: I hope so. Everything today went wrong. Finn's mom knows he crossed over._

_Jess: Mrs. Nash doesn't know._

_Amanda: So? This is bad. Really bad. We missed school today! And the green eyes are still out there._

Green eyes? Crossing over? Were they speaking in code?

Then, the two walked out of the room. Their conversation may have been kind of freaky, but that didn't mean I couldn't use it against them.

"Hey." I said to Jess. "I didn't see you on the bus today." She looked panicked. Honestly, both of them looked really panicked.

"I was there." She said. Really quickly, might I add.

"Oh, really? Because I don't think you were."

"Well—" I don't know what Jess was going to say, because Amanda cut her off.

"Don't tell Mrs. Nash! Please!" She asked me.

"Shh!" I heard Jess say. She obviously didn't know I heard them admit it.

"I might, I might not." I told her vaguely. I was going to milk this all I could.

"Jeannie! Please!" I heard the phone ringing downstairs. I was going to ignore it, and then I realized who it was. I ran downstairs, which probably freaked out Amanda more. Fine with me.

.

I had to write this down. I knew if I waited until tomorrow I would forget what they said. I would've written it earlier, but I didn't want Amanda and Jess to see. They took a long time to go to sleep. Whatever. Now that I have something against them, this lack of sleep is worth it. Still, it's going to be a long day.

.

I have a lot of studying to do.

* * *

**Author's Note: My internet's working again! Thanks for the reviews ;)**

**So, I've decided that I _will_ write a sequel to "Trouble at Sea." I want to finish my two HP fics first, though, so it'll probably be posted in about a month or so.**


	6. July 4th

**A/N: Wow, I forgot about this story. I'm lacking inspiration, so this isn't the best chapter. There's a lot of grammar issues, but since it's supposed to be someone writing in a diary, it's at least somewhat realistic. Sorry if it's crap, I just needed to write _something_. I'm kind of in a rut at the moment. Why is it that I'm inspired when I don't have time, but when I do, I have massive writer's block? Ugh. Well, I'm kind of going on a tangent here. On with the actual story...**

* * *

July 4, 2012

Huh, I forgot about this old thing. I haven't written in it in like what, six months? Seven? Whatever. I've got better things to do then pour out my feelings to some stupid book.

Today is Independence Day, the fourth of July (as shown by the date above). We went to the park today for some neighborhood barbecue event thing. Mrs. Nash hardly let us walk three feet, despite there being ten of us (or at least it feels that way. There are probably less girls, but how am I supposed to keep track?). She's worried about us getting lost, and as much as I respect the woman, even I'll admit that's probably more from not wanting to do paperwork then actual care and affection for us. But having to share a small bench with my two roommates made me sympathetic to her.

Seriously, does Jess ever shut up? She and Amanda keep _talking_ and _talking_. And it's about the most mundane things. Who cares who's playing Finnick what's-his-name in the _Catching Fire_ movie? Just wait until they announce it! No need for incessant gossip about it. Not to mention that they only care because they think he's hot, and not 'cause they like the character. They actually dragged me to see the _Hunger Games_ movie a couple months ago. It was… okay. Mediocre. Everyone one cried when the little girl died (I don't remember any of their names) and cheered when all the others were killed. Talk about violent. And I still don't get that three-finger gesture they kept making. Or why the audience liked Peeta so much. The guy couldn't close his mouth. Not to mention the shaky cam. Ugh, the shaky cam. And they were bummed that we didn't have enough money for IMAX! I almost puked.

Um… anyway…

Yeah, it was pretty boring. The barbecue, I mean. The food was pretty good, as well as the fireworks. As we drove home, and currently as I'm writing, we heard fireworks from various places fire off. I can't see where they're coming from, and can only hear the noise. Which is annoying, because that's the worst part of fireworks! I wonder what Disney's fireworks show is like tonight. It's nine thirty right now, so it might already have happened, I don't know. One of these years I want to go on the fourth, though I'm worried about the crowd. It might be hard to get inside. I've heard on New Years they actually have to lock people out because it's a fire hazard to have so many people jammed together in the same space. Yikes. Still, I think I'll find a way. It'll be worth it.

I wish I could keep my annoying roommates off my mind, but they keep distracting me with their conversation. Jess keeps insisting that Amanda and Finn are dating (I doubt it), but Amanda is denying it and says they're still friends. Jess says that they kissed (_**what?**_) and that means something. Well, I might not know what going on, but I hope that isn't the case. Why would Finn choose Amanda, anyway? She's so boring! Yeah, I guess she's pretty or whatever, but doesn't he care about other aspects? Seriously, why her?  
I mean, I'm just asking. I couldn't care less who he dates. I don't like him anymore. Not really. At all. Sort of. I think? I don't know, I haven't talked to him in forever. He still avoids me. I used to tell myself this was due to shyness from his obvious crush on me, but it's clear that's not the case. Still, would it really be that much of a stretch for him to walk up to me one day and express his attraction and unyielding devotion? Maybe… Amanda probably thinks so, but I don't.

It's summer! Just thought I should mention that. I love summer. Well, not the weather, which is awful, but the vacation is nice. I wish I could travel somewhere, but I don't have any money for that. Maybe when I'm an adult with a paycheck I can. I want to travel to Europe someday. That would be nice. I could use a change of pace…

Well, it's getting late, and I really don't have that much to say. Maybe later I'll fill in some of the gaps from the last couple months, but for now, I'm going to sleep. It may be summer, but I still wake up early every morning and I'm dead tired. Family outings (I really don't know what else to call it) and national holidays really wear a girl out. Well, good night.

* * *

**R&R, mon amies!**


End file.
